the shadow rocket
by NTRshadow
Summary: my first fic i hope you injoy it


The Shadow Rocket  
  
A fanfic written by neoteamrocket2000 real name Robert Alvarez --------------------------  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This document may only be uploaded to your site when  
  
I have allowed that. It cannot be  
  
reproduced, retransmitted, or re-written in any other  
  
form except by the  
  
notice of the author (NTRshadow). However, you may  
  
print it if you don't distribute it for a profit.  
  
  
  
Episode I  
  
  
  
---------  
  
Authors notes: Hello Rocket fans! My name is Shadow.  
  
I'm a high class Rocket. Now you would   
  
think I would love my life, but no, I hate it. It's a  
  
living hell, and I'll tell you why in this story...  
  
Our story begins in Veridian city gym. I am there for  
  
some new orders from Giovanni. Before it I   
  
look like a trainer. (I can't look like a Rocket  
  
member) As the gym opens a trainer runs out crying and  
  
heading to the Pokémon center.  
  
As I head into the gym, I get out of the trainer, get  
  
up and head to his office wearing my black boots and  
  
it was the same   
  
on the rest of my body, black all over, and a cap  
  
too. And, of course, a red R on me. And last but not  
  
least, my black jacket with my pokéballs.  
  
"Ok, i'm here, Giovanni." Giovanni was at his desk  
  
digging in some paper works. He saw me. "Shadow it's  
  
about time..." (Giovanni was always   
  
like that) "This is what you have to do." He gave me  
  
a paper with a pic of 3 trainers. "Who are they,  
  
boss?" "One is named   
  
Ash. The two with him are named Misty and Brock. They  
  
have been able to beat several Rocket members and are  
  
a thorn in my side. You have to get   
  
their Pokémon and get rid of them. Got it? Do you  
  
understand me? You sure are good. Now go!" And with  
  
that I was off. I had to find that kid, so I went to   
  
his home Pallet town...   
  
  
  
Episode II  
  
  
  
----------  
  
(Ok, first, i want to thank all of you for reading  
  
episode 1. It means a lot for me. Just to remember  
  
you, were in Pallet town.  
  
As I entered the town, the first thing I saw was a  
  
lab (you know from who it is) and a house. The mail  
  
box of it read "Ketchum".   
  
"Ok, I'm here. All I have to do is get all his  
  
Pokémon. It shouldn't be that hard (if it wasn't hard  
  
I wouldn't be writing this, lol)  
  
I rang the bell. (I have manners you know) A woman  
  
opened the door. "Miss, do you know where I could find  
  
a trainer named Ash?" I asked. Then I saw her Pokémon:  
  
a mr. Mime. "I have a plan" I whispered.  
  
Somewhere in Pallet town, Ash, Misty and Brock were  
  
heading for home. "Wow, I can't believe I lost the  
  
Johto league because of Gary" said Ash. (ok, I don't  
  
like Ash so I made Gary win, lol)   
  
"Oh well, now I have to get some rest at home."  
  
"Ash?" ,said Misty, "Where will we go next, Ash? I  
  
don't know how to think." (ya right, like Ash knows)   
  
And then, out of nowhere... "Prepare for trouble!  
  
Make it double!  
  
To protect the world from devastation  
  
To unite all peoples within our nation  
  
To denounce the evils of truth and love  
  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
  
Jessie!  
  
James!  
  
Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!  
  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth, that's right! Ok, brat, hand over that rat of  
  
yours and don't use Thunder. We just got here."  
  
"Pikachu, Thunder!"said Ash. (That bastard!) "Team  
  
Rocket's blasting off again!"   
  
Ash and his friends walked to Ash's home to eat. They  
  
arrived and opened the door. "Mom, I'm home! What  
  
the... who are you? Hey, he got a red R on his shirt.  
  
It's a rocket!"said Ash."Where's my mom?"  
  
I grinned. "You'd like to know that wouldn't you?  
  
I'll tell you; She's at our base. Now grunts, take  
  
them away!"  
  
Grunts appeared everywhere. They captured the  
  
trainers and put the rat in an isolation jar.  
  
Back at the base..."Yes boss, I have the trainers. i  
  
don't know why there so important to you, but I  
  
captured them. I also captured the three rockets you  
  
wanted."   
  
"Great job, Shadow. You know what to do now." "yes  
  
sir!" i whispered something..."yes fool, I know what  
  
to do. soon Team Rocket will be under my control..."  
  
  
  
Episode III  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
When we last left Ash and co. were locked up and so  
  
was Jessie and James. Both got in the same cell. "I  
  
don't believe this how could this happen?"said Ash.  
  
"Because they want our pokémon. What else would they  
  
want us for?"said Jessie.  
  
Shadow entered the cell. "So, you're Ash. You know  
  
your mother's here, right? Well, she's in another  
  
room. (mine, lol) "What did you do to my mom?" yelled  
  
Ash. "Nothing yet,  
  
if you cooperate she will not be hurt, but if you  
  
don't,well let's say you can search for new parents.  
  
Now hand over that rat of yours and give me the rest  
  
of  
  
your Pokémon, and you two Rockets can come out here."  
  
"You'll never get my Pokémon. NEVER!!!"yelled Ash. "He  
  
won't give them to you and you will not be able to  
  
take them from him."said James. (ok, I know what  
  
you're thinking why did we take   
  
them from them when they were out? Ok, I'm a fair  
  
guy, and Giovanni want him to give them up not to be  
  
taking from him he's just so ) :shadow: "You have to  
  
know something: I'm a high class Rocket and you two   
  
are morons so if I wont your help I'll ask. Grunts,  
  
take them to be done in" I said.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"yelled Jessie and James as they  
  
were taken away. "Now Ash, I let you think about it  
  
but the more time you take the more   
  
time I have to ,well, kill your mom and your friends.  
  
"It's up to you." I walked away. "Ash, give them your  
  
pokemon you can get more you know. But you can't get a  
  
new me" said Misty. "Misty, Ash   
  
we can't let Team Rocket win but I don't want to  
  
be...well you know..." said Brock. :ash:"I don't know  
  
what to do. Hit the bars and it opens...what the hell  
  
come on guys lets get out of here"said Ash.   
  
They ran out of the room right into my control room.  
  
I looked up. "Ok Ash, lets see how good you are. if  
  
you're so good as Giovanni says, and give me this job,  
  
I'll have to see myself."  
  
In the hall... "We have to save Team Rocket!"yelled  
  
ash. (Jessie and James)"why?"asked Misty. "well, I  
  
don't know but they're not so bad, right?" (Ash and Co  
  
saved Jessie and James...)  
  
  
  
Episode IV  
  
  
  
----------  
  
Ash had gotten out with co. They will try to save  
  
Jessie and James today but can they, with Shadow  
  
seeing there every move?  
  
As Ash and co. went down the hall looking for Jessie  
  
and James, they were shocked to find it was not that  
  
hard. "I don't know if it's almosts to end"said Brock.  
  
"What do you mean? "asked Ash. "well, for example   
  
they don't seem to be here and there isn't anyone  
  
guarding here, so..." "come on, some time you have to  
  
take your chances." (wow ash, your wise words are pure  
  
nonsense) "NOW, attack!"said some Grunts that just saw  
  
ash and co. "What the? look, that's not Team Rocket,  
  
it's dummy! (or maybe that is him, lol)  
  
"Oh come on, could he be that weak? If so, what would  
  
giovanni want with him? I don't get it. I bet he's  
  
planning something." "I don't want to die!"said ash.  
  
"calm down. Why don't you use Charizard?"said Misty.   
  
"Don't have him anymore." "Lapras?" "Nope." "What  
  
didn't you give away?" "uh...can't remember... I do  
  
know I have Pikachu. Hey, where is he?" "Do you think  
  
I let you have that rat? Ha!"I said. :ash:   
  
"ok, what will we do now?"asked Ash. "I'll take care  
  
of it. Go geodude! Get the grunts! Shadow slapped his  
  
head. "Oh, I knew I forgot something: he and his  
  
Pokémon. I was so into Ash that I underestimated the  
  
rest of them." :TR: "I can't believe   
  
why shadow did this to us!" said Jessie and James.  
  
"the side of good, grr!"said Jessie. "hey, do you  
  
know how many Rocket fans will try to kill the maker  
  
of this?" asked James. I had enough of it.  
  
"Alright, it's time to end this game. Those morons!  
  
I'll send both ash and giovanni to hell!" "You're  
  
right this time!" said ash to J. and J. "get us out of  
  
here and we'll never try to steal your Pikachu again!   
  
Hey, where is she?" (come on, we no its a female) "we  
  
don't know." said Ash. "I do ash"I said. "Where's  
  
Pikachu and my mom?" "Oh, i love this part. As you can  
  
see behind me is a pit and the bottom of it   
  
are some rocks rocks and on top up here are two  
  
candidates. I give you the Pikarat and your mom..."  
  
"no, you can't!" "I can and I will if you don't give  
  
me what I want!" "what is it?"  
  
"Tell me why Giovanni wants you to join team Rocket."  
  
"HE WANTS WHAT?" "You see, to him this hole thing was  
  
a way to see if you would be powerful enough to be a  
  
Rocket, but I can can see why you made   
  
it so far. Pokemon wise those two and anyone else you  
  
are with helps. You are to weak to be a Rocket now be  
  
with of them. Well, choose the one you want to  
  
survive." (even the one you pick not to die well be  
  
dead anyway ha ha ha ha ha ha)   
  
"I can't pick my best friend or my mother...   
  
what will Ash do? Keep reading!  
  
  
  
Episode V  
  
  
  
---------  
  
When we last left our cast, Ash had to pick his  
  
mother or his Pikachu. "Well ash, who do you pick?" I  
  
said.  
  
"If you don't choose I'll drop them both." "why would  
  
you do something like that?"asked Ash. "It's my job.  
  
It's nothing personal." "But Team Rocket doesn't  
  
kill..."said Jessie.  
  
"you moron. What would you know about being a Rocket?  
  
You couldn't even catch that rat of him." I said. "you  
  
may be right about that but we would never go this  
  
far."said James. "That's why I'm wining you fools!  
  
Now ash, pick or they'll both die." "what can i  
  
do...not Pikachu, not mom..." said Ash. "Time's up."  
  
"Monster!"yelled Ash. "Call me what you want but your  
  
time is up. Say goodbye." I pulled the lever. The rat  
  
and the woman fell.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Ash ran at them. "I won't let you  
  
go!" I grinned. "That fool won't save them in  
  
time...Hahahaha!" "CHAR!" "What was that?"  
  
"Charizard!" yelled Ash. "No way! This can't be!" i  
  
yelled. (Charizard grabs them both)  
  
"Pikachu, Mom, you're ok! Charizard fire blast attack  
  
on Shadow!" "you think I don't have Pokémon? Go,  
  
Houndoom! use your fire blast (the two attacks hit  
  
each other) "give everything you got, Charizard!" "Don't  
  
let me down, Houndoom."  
  
Charizard overpowered the attack and Houndoom  
  
fainted. "Nooo! How could I be beaten by you?" "I  
  
think we should get out of hear, James" "I think your  
  
right, Jessie." "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"   
  
"I can't understand this. How could I be beaten by  
  
you..." "You lost. Now we're going." said Ash. (Ash  
  
and co. left) "How? I'm a member of the most powerful  
  
rockets in the world how could I be beaten?" "Mom  
  
you're ok." said Ash.   
  
"Yes i'm ok. Where did Charizard come from?" said  
  
Ash's mom. "Oh, he does this all the time. When I need  
  
him he comes." "That's cool." said misty. (at Shadow's  
  
base) "Forgive me Giovanni. I was beaten. I didn't  
  
know how powerful he was."  
  
"I see. You do know what I have to do now right?"  
  
said Giovanni. "No you can't..." "Yes I can and I  
  
will. You will be killed later today. Be prepared. You  
  
would be killed now but you are one of my friends."  
  
"Like a grunt can kill me. My friend, you know that  
  
you will never get me." "We will see." "We will see  
  
indeed..." I said while leaving the base. "Now it's  
  
time for me to start a new organization of my own and  
  
destroy Team Rocket. 


End file.
